Matelot Grève
| rname = Matorotto Gurubu | ename = Matelot Grève | meaning = Sailor Strike | user = Noir Chateau Ramsay Escoffier Bart Jean | focus = Full-body | first = }} Matelot Grève is a fighting style from Tuffeau. It is primarily used by Noir Chateau. Description Matelot Grève is a fighting style created and utilized by sailors from Tuffeau Kingdom. It consist of a full body approach to combat. Focusing on users mastering the concept of balance and fluidity. It was said to have been created as a method for sailors to fight upon rough seas. Defending themselves from pirates and other threats regardless of on sea or land. Sailors would latch onto iron bars before defeating threats using their legs. Or wield the ship's momentum as a weapon of their own. It requires agility, maneuverability and flexibility. The fluidness of the combat form allows the user to create chains from different angles. . Techniques Before Timeskip During the Tales of Paradise Saga, it was revealed that Chateau was never properly taught Matelot Grève and learned it through mimicking his mentor. He followed by implementing the techniques into his partial transformations. Chateau is known for not screaming out the names of his attacks. The techniques are given simplistic names in french in regards to the body part being utilized. However, the kanji are written as elaborate names which are synonymous with the body part * |Pōmu|literally meaning "Palm"; kanji meaning "Sky-King Wisdom"}}: A swift palm thrust that Chateau can launch from various angles. Altering the target as well as the power of the thrust allows him to manipulate the force and purpose of the attack. Chateau can transform his hand into its Gashadokuro form and us immense size and weight of the palm to amplify the power of the attack. Resulting in a powerful strike capable of smashing through the most impregnable defenses. It was the first moved debuted by Chateau and his signature attack. It was first used against Meredia under the disguise of his invisibility.Stuff Going Down: Chateau vs Meredia Paume is the French meaning for palm while the kanji is written as Tenouchi which is another way of saying Palm in Japanese. The name is a reference to the massive size of his palm strike. * |Kurowa|literally meaning "Cross"; kanji meaning "Brute Mercy and Love"}}: Chateau punches with a direct bras arrière, a strike with his rear hand. A stronger and heavier punch than a direct bras avant, a punch with his leading hand. Croix is often the named attack after his combination of different techniques as it carries the most power. It is set up through careful attack weaving and movement around his opponent. Croix is French for cross, which is another way to name a punch using one's rear hand. The Kanji is another way of writing cross. Chateau used this first against Cave.Cave In: Chateau vs Cave. Chateau can use this technique in his various forms in order to increase the power and influence of the attack. ** * ||literally meaning "Liver"; kanji meaning "Spirit Mouring"}}: Chateau uses a crochet, hooking punch, or an uppercut to deliver a powerful strike to the target's liver. Additional power can be gathered through increasing the twisting motion from the proper stance. Allowing him to dig the punch deep into the opponent's liver. It is also usable with a knee or kick. The liver is one of the organs least protected by muscle. Still, this technique's complexity comes from the requirement of timing and opponent analyzation. As the key to successfuly landing this attack in a manner that disregard opponent's natural defenses is timing. A well-timed hooking punch generates the force needed to hit their liver while they are breathing or attacking and unable to tense their body to protect the organ. The unexpected strike is often used after other techniques and movements that allow Chateau to catch the enemy off guard. Foie is French for liver while the kanji references the legendary excruciating pain that comes from being struck in the liver. It is said that in modern combat, a strike to the liver is enough to incapacitate the opponent completely. Due to the size of his average opponent, it is rare for Chateau to utilize this technique in his partial transformation form. However, the agile nature of his hybrid form makes it a deadly move against Giants. As he is able to enter the space required to land this punch through maneuvering through oncoming attacks * |Hakā|literally meaning "Chop"; kanji meaning "Red Sword"}}: Chateau strikes in a chopping motion with a firm arm and hand. Transforming his hand into his various Gashadokuro forms enhances both the range and destructive power of the technique. Hacher is French for Chop. Tagetana is a term in Japanese martial arts which mean to strike with a sword-like hand. However it is written as red sword, referencing a bloodied arm after combat. It was first used against Alexander GrahamBlack Eyed Peas: Chateau vs Graham. * |Piedosu|literally meaning "Feet"; kanji meaning "Evil"}}: Chateau uses a low kick aimed at the opponent's shins or feet in order to disrupt their connection and balance. Pieds is French for Feet while the kanji comes from the nature of its purpose. Chateau used this first against Cave.Cave In: Chateau vs Cave. It was the first technique utilized in his full beast form. Using this technique in different forms have different destructive outputs. * : Chateau performs a front kick before transforming it into its Gashadokuro form. The massive skeletal leg strikes with extraordinary yet explosive power. Post Timeskip After visiting *** and training extensively, Chateau transformed Matelot Grève into a fighting style he performs in his human form. Optimizing a focus upon speed and power as opposed to overwhelming force. Thus allowing him to dispatch his enemies in tight spaces and in a more conspicuous nature. Trivia * References